Currently, there are multiple websites which enable users to post comments in response to an article or an existing comment, with an objective of voicing opinions or participating in a conversation. The comments are many in number and are associated with a single topic, for example a person, a place, an event, or an organization. A user, when reading such comments, can hence easily get disinterested in the topic. The user can further leave a network which results in a loss of revenue.
In the light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method and system for an efficient technique to provide a structured topic drift for a displayed set of user comments on an article.